


Falcon Bear

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Plushies, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers meet Sam for the first time. Tony does not deal well with that kind of pressure. (Steve, on the other hand, finds it hilarious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falcon Bear

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped...

Tony seemed to be _slightly_ wired up while waiting to meet Sam. He had been pacing through the living room all morning, clutching something wrapped in gaudy Iron Man wrapping paper in his hands. Steve had left earlier, and the rest of the Avengers had given up trying to calm Tony down. In this state, he was unbearable, and most likely, not even Steve would be able to get him to stop skittering around like a cockroach high on pesticide. 

When Steve had announced that he would like to introduce Sam to everyone several days ago, Tony's eyes had grown wide. After a few seconds of gaping, he had told Steve that yes, of course he should introduce Sam to them, and then immediately proceeded to flee from the kitchen table and go hide in his workshop. Bruce had frowned and moved to go after Tony, but Steve had simply smiled mysteriously and told them it would be alright. Slightly bewildered, they had decided to let it slide and assured Steve that they would like to meet Sam very much (well, except for Natasha who had already met him, but graciously allowed a second meeting).

The next couple of days, Tony had virtually become a ghost in the tower and Steve was probably the only one who saw him with any kind of regularity. Despite Tony's erratic behaviour, Steve didn't seem to be worried at all. Humming happily, he brought Tony food, like he always did when Tony got too immersed into a project.

The morning that Sam was supposed to come to the Tower, Tony had finally reappeared, all dolled up, and unceremoniously commenced said pacing in the living room. Clint, sitting on the sofa, eyed the pack he was clutching with suspicion.

“It's not a bomb or something, is it?” he asked doubtfully.

Tony huffed.

“Barton, if I wanted to kill someone, I'd be a _little_ more creative than simply handing them a parcel bomb,” he answered indignantly. “If I really wanted to kill someone, you'd never see me coming.”

“Bring it on, robot boy,” Clint challenged him with a grin and a dangerous glint in his eye. Tony looked completely ready to take him on, but luckily, Steve chose that very moment to finally return, Sam in tow.

Tony immediately froze, not knowing what to do, now that the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. Steve, on the other hand, grinned like a child on Christmas morning. Enthusiastically, he first introduced Sam to everyone, and then went through the Avengers one by one.

“...and this is Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man” he concluded his introductions, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony made a garbled sound, but nothing that came out of his mouth was close to any actual words. Confused, Sam looked towards Steve, not sure how he should react to that. Steve was shaking slightly, because, Sam realised after a second, he was trying to suppress his laughter. _Way to be an ass, Rogers_ , Sam thought.

All of a sudden, Tony lifted the gaudy parcel he had been clutching and thrust it into Sam's chest. Sam reflexively gripped the parcel, and Tony slipped past him, trying to quickly escape from the living room. Unfortunately, Steve easily caught up with him, grabbed Tony's shoulders, and turned him around.

“Tony,” he said, trying for a soothing tone (it did not work well, considering he was still trying not to laugh). Tony refused to meet Steve's eyes, staring at the floor and shaking his head.

“Tony,” Steve sighed, and enveloped him in a hug. Tony didn't react for a moment, but then, he lifted his arms and hugged Steve back. Steve squeezed him a little harder, and placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

“What is it, honey bunch?” Steve asked. Tony hit him in the back without looking up. Steve laughed. “What, you call me 'love muffin', 'pudding pop' or 'snicker doodle' all the time! Don't get angry when I do the same.”

Tony was quiet for a while, clearly pouting.

“...what if he doesn't like me?” he finally mumbled into Steve's chest. Steve couldn't help laughing at that, and was subsequently hit again.

“He is your first friend,” Tony said indignantly. “This is important.”

“Oh, _wow_ ,” someone exclaimed on the other end of the room. Steve turned his head to see what the fuss was about. The rest of the Avengers were bowed over the parcel Tony had given to Sam, only now it was opened.

“Sorry for interrupting, guys,” Clint snarked, not sorry at all. “We thought we could use our time a little better than getting grossed out by you two saps.” Tony stuck out his tongue, and kept sticking to Steve.

Sam, on the other hand, completely ignored the exchange (he learned fast, it seemed). Instead, he carefully lifted his present out of the box. It was a teddy bear. A beautifully detailed teddy bear with shiny dark fur, a red and white uniform, and a harness. Sam immediately started poking at the harness and found out that it could be taken off. He turned it around, and looked at the backpack. After a moment of consideration, he started pulling at a specific place, and with a small sound, two stuffed Falcon Wings popped out of the backpack. Only now, they were a shining red.

For a moment, Sam stood there, taken by surprise. Then he started laughing.

“Wow, this is _amazing_!” he exclaimed. “Man, that looks so much better than the old Falcon. Right now, I'd be happy to have any kind of Falcon Wings, though.”

Tony fidgeted, hearing that. Steve looked at him with dawning comprehension.

“Anything you want to tell us, Tony?” he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I... might have made some better ones? Falcon Wings, I mean... red ones” he said with a tiny shrug.

Sam almost dropped his Falcon Bear.

“Are you shitting me?” he shouted, thrilled. “Are you telling me you made a real life version of _this_?” He nearly mashed the Falcon Bear into Tony's face out of sheer excitement. Tony, looking a bit out of his depth, only nodded.

“It's down in my workshop, if you want to try it on,” he finally managed.

“Oh my god, I cant believe it!” Sam shouted, bouncing around the living room, hugging his newly acquired toy. “I'm going to be an _Avenger_!”

Steve smiled down at Tony, proud.

“See?” he asked Tony, and gave him another squeeze. “It's kind of difficult _not_ to like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that was the day Sam not only became an Avenger, but also bros with Tony Stark. I might have borrowed a bit from Avengers Assemble *harhar*


End file.
